


140 Characters

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [37]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Proof of Life (2000), Star Trek (2009), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a selection of prompts and responses each one only 140 Characters long</p>
            </blockquote>





	140 Characters

**sharpiesgal prompted: Hawaii 5-0, Danny, Ohana**

Danny thought he'd left his family behind when he left New Jersey. But he was wrong, he found his Ohana in Hawaii and Steve and the team.

 

**sharpiesgal prompted: Proof of Life, Dino/Terry, lust**

Terry watched Dino walk toward him with a smile on his face. The red head was sex on legs and could make him hard with a look or a smile.

 

**sharpiesgal prompted: Star Trek 2009, Pike/McCoy, serenade**

Chris walked into the room, seeing the candle and hearing the music, he stopped

"I may not be able to serenade you, but we can dance to one."

 

**sharpiesgal prompted: CSI: Miami/Hawaii 5-0, Horatio/Steve, homecoming**

Horatio followed Steve through and door and suddenly found himself pinned to the wall being kissed throughly. "Miss me much?" he teased.

 

**tigriswolf prompted: SG-1, Jack/Daniel, Dannyboy**

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling, From Glen to glen, and down the mountain side"

"Jack really, must you sing to me in bed?"

 

**sharpiesgal prompted: CSI: Miami/CSI: NY, Horatio/Mac, long distant love affair**

Mac lays back in bed listening to his lover talk about his day and what happened with his case. He really hated that they were so far apart.


End file.
